Oceans of Trouble
by lilynicole1313
Summary: Percy Jackson is given another quest by his father, where an enemy from the past comes back into his life, causing complications and awkward situations. The only catch? Jason Grace has to go with him. After House of Hades/AU. Warning: Mild language and innuendos. Hope you enjoy! Reviews much appreciated! :)
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson was fed up with his dad. He'd only been back from Hera's quest for two weeks and Poseidon had another quest for him. Annabeth squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Why do you want me to find this person? Who is it?"

"You need to take Jason with you."

"Dad, what aren't you telling me?"

"Vanessa is a demigod. She's your sister but she's also a descendant of Venus and extremely powerful. Be careful, Percy."

"Wait, Venus? Is she in Camp Jupiter? I have a sister?" Percy was confused.

Poseidon sighed. "She is my daughter through my Roman form. Now go. Take whomever you want, but Jason Grace has to go." The Iris-message disappeared, cutting off his last question.

"Call the gang, Annabeth. I'm going to get permission."

She nodded, but her eyes were worried. Percy ran over to Camp Half Blood's director to explain what was going on and she rounded up the other demigods. Soon, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, and Frank waited to see who could go with Percy. Dionysus or Mr. D, as they called him, was gleeful at the thought of getting rid of Percy for a week or two. "I can allow four to go, and as you said Poseidon said, Jason and you make two. Who else?"

"Leo needs to go so he can sail the _Argo II _and Annabeth will come too, because she's smart." Percy said matter-of-factly.

"Oh good, you may leave at as soon as possible. Have fun kiddies." Mr. D left, laughing hysterically.

"Why do I have to go?" Jason asked.

"I don't know. Dad said I would need you, though. Leo, as soon as you get the ship ready and we pack, we can leave."

He felt bad about not taking the others, but he chose the best tactically. If Jason didn't have to go, he would've chosen Frank, but disobeying a god's direct orders was bad. He packed quickly and closed the door to his cabin. In a matter of minutes, the ship was sailing through the skies and Percy called a meeting. "The quest is to find my sister. The thing is, Dad said she's a Roman demigod and her first name is Vanessa. He didn't tell me anything else."

"The obvious choice would be to go to Camp Jupiter." Annabeth said.

"I would've remembered another child of Neptune, though."

Jason, whose face went pale at the name, spoke up. "She left before Hera switched us, Percy. I can't really remember what happened, but it involved Octavian. Reyna might know something, though. She and Vanessa were good friends."

"What's she like?"

Jason scowled. "She and I didn't get along."

"Get ahold of her and let her know we'll be there tomorrow." Percy directed this at Annabeth, who, out of the four, was on the best terms with Reyna.

She pulled out Daedalus' laptop and proceeded to email the lead praetor of the Roman camp. Within seconds, she had a reply. "Reyna said only Percy and I would be allowed."

Jason sighed. "I'm guessing she's still mad at me and Leo, then."

Leo shrugged. "I'd rather be on the ship anyway."

The next day, the ship floated over the beautiful valley ringed by the Oakland Hills. Leo rolled the rope ladder over the side and they descended into New Rome. A tall girl with dark hair and black eyes came to meet them. She gave Annabeth a hug and shook hands with Percy. "What's going on now, Jackson?"

"I'm looking for my sister. Jason said you and Vanessa were friends."

She sighed. "We are. She's living in San Francisco with her boyfriend, but before you go after her, there's some things I should tell you."

A tall, stringy haired blonde ran over. "Not him again!" He groaned.

"Octavian, shut up. He's looking for Vanessa."

Octavian's face changed rapidly from annoyance to hatred. "Why doesn't he just ask Jason? He'd know where she's at."

"Go away. They won't be here long."

He stalked off, muttering under his breath. "Umm, Reyna, what's going on?" Percy asked.

"You have to ask Jason about what happened between them, but Octavian hates Vanessa because she embarrassed him tremendously in front of everyone during practice. She left due to what happened with Jason and ran off with a Greek she met on a quest."

"What's his name?"

"She didn't say. She was upset and I still don't know the whole reason she left. It's complicated, Percy. I wish I could tell you more but that's all I know."

"Thanks, Reyna. We appreciate it." Annabeth watched Octavian out of the corner of her eye. "I'll let you know when we find her."

"Good. Be careful and good luck."

They climbed the ladder back to the Argo, where Jason and Leo waited. "Where's she at?" Leo asked, already heading to the controls.

"Get the ship on water, Leo. We'll sail to San Francisco that way."

Leo ran off and Percy turned toward Jason. "Why doesn't Octavian like Vanessa?"

"Octavian doesn't like her because we made her a praetor instead of him and she pulled a massive prank on him during practice. She filled his helmet with pink Kool-Aid and when he put it on, it turned his hair hot pink."

Percy snorted. "That's why he hates her?"

"She also turned him down when he asked her out. My swordplay's a bit rusty, so I'm going to practice."

"Dude, mine too. I'm coming with you."

Percy walked off with Jason, both swinging their swords around. Annabeth went to join Leo at the helm of the ship as they touched down in the Pacific. "I wonder what she's like." Leo mused, turning around to face her. "Where's Percy and Jason?"

"They are working on their swordplay." She leaned against the rails. "She has a Greek boyfriend, so she doesn't hate us, but Poseidon warned us to be careful."

"That's always a good sign when the gods tell us to watch our step. Is she older than Percy?"

"I think…what was that?" A loud crash sounded from below deck and Annabeth raced down to the practice room to find the boys laughing hysterically at something. "What happened?" It looked like they destroyed one of the dummies.

"If we work together, wooden dummies are no match for us." Percy choked out, still laughing. "We still have a little while until we hit California."

"Dude, how do you know that?" Jason asked, getting a breath.

"It's a son of Poseidon thing." Percy joked, jabbing another dummy.

A few minutes later, Percy stood behind Leo, telling him where to go. "Turn portside."

Annabeth walked up to his side, taking his hand. "How are you figuring out where she lives?"

"Dad." He said simply as the beach came into view, along with a lone figure watching the ship approach. Percy lifted the water, allowing the ship to sail right in front of a cozy cottage. He finally got a good look at the figure in the water- a slender, petite girl with a long deep brown braid hanging to one side of her face. She waded through the water to where the trireme docked. "She's a beauty! Who's the captain?" She cupped her hands over her mouth so they would hear her.

"Leo Valdez! May we come down?" Percy yelled back.

"Sure, why not? I could use the company."

They climbed down the ladder- Percy first, followed by Annabeth, Leo, and Jason. She stood with her hand on the hilt of an Imperial gold sword in the sand, tip first. Her eyes narrowed as they drew closer and Percy realized she was glaring at Jason. "Are you Vanessa?" Percy asked nervously. The look in her ocean blue eyes was one of deepest loathing.

"Vanessa King, daughter of Neptune. You are?" Her gaze didn't stray from Jason.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Dad sent me to find you."

"And you just happened to bring Sparky with you?" She snapped one hand on her hip.

"Sparky?" Leo sniggered.

She turned her eyes on Leo, giving him a once-over. "You must be Leo. Where'd you get the ship?"

"I built it, except for Festus the dragon. Want a tour?"

"Definitely but not right now." She glanced back toward the cottage. "Let's go inside."

Percy let Leo follow her and he took the rear, behind Jason. She plopped down in an oversized armchair. "Sorry about not introducing everyone. This is Annabeth, daughter of Athena, and Leo's the son of Hephaestus. You already know Jason."

"Sparky." She corrected. "No wonder you smell like smoke, Leo. No offense."

He shrugged. "It's cool."

"So Dad sent you after me, huh? Did you have a particular reason for bringing him?"

"Dad said Jason had to go but he left before I could ask why."

"Typical." Jason was looking at a brilliantly silver long sword hanging on the wall behind him. "Sit down, Sparky." She ordered.

Percy felt the effects of her charmspeak wash over him and Jason immediately sat down. "You charmspeak?"


	2. Chapter 2

Vanessa King waited until her brother finished telling the conversation between their father and him. She was growing nervous at Luke's extended absence, knowing his tendency to lose himself in his emotions. "Percy, I'm really sorry, but could you excuse me for just a minute?"

He nodded and she ran outside. As she reached the edge of the water, a tall, handsome man stood at the edge of the temple Vanessa built for Neptune. She turned and went to him. "Luke, were where you?" She kissed him before he could reply, tracing the white scar on his face lovingly.

His ice blue eyes closed at her touch. "Who's here?"

"My brother and three of his friends."

He opened his eyes. "Percy Jackson?"

"The one and only, Luke. Come on, you look exhausted." She tugged him away from the temple.

He laced his fingers through hers. "I'm going in through the back door."

She understood why, as he told her in an effort to make her leave him alone. "As long as you get some sleep, you can do whatever." She leaned her head on his forearm. He let go of her hand when they reached the cottage, slipping in through the back door as she took her seat in the living room once more. "Sorry about that, guys."

"It happens. Are you alright?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where are you going to sleep tonight?"

"We were just going to sleep on the Argo." Percy responded. "If you…" An odd look came in his sea green eyes.

At the same time, Vanessa felt a strong pull to go to the water. "I think we need to talk to Dad."

Annabeth, Leo, and Jason all stood to go to sleep, and she and Percy swam out to where a small boat waited for them. Neptune smiled brightly as they climbed into the boat. "Good, good. I have a favor to ask you to do."

They both looked at each other, groaning. "I knew there was a reason you wanted me to find her."

"Fine, but why did he have to bring Grace with him?" Vanessa asked, indignant. "You know I do not like him."

"I want you and him to work things out. Jason is a lot better than your current boyfriend." Neptune said, his tone of voice making it clear this was not to be argued about. "A Roman demigod has stolen something of mine, my other trident. It's not as powerful as my main trident, but it still holds some power. I want it back."

"Who would be stupid enough to…Octavian." Vanessa and Percy muttered.

Neptune nodded. "Have fun."

They swam back to the cottage, both absorbed in deep thoughts. "See you in the morning." They parted ways and Vanessa quietly opened her bedroom door.

Luke laid, mouth partly open, on her bed, the blanket pulled up to his bare chest. His shaggy blonde hair fell into his closed eyes, the grey streak visible. She pulled on his old pajama bottoms and her black sports bra before crawling in beside him under his arm. In the warmth of her bed, she fell asleep, plagued by dreams of Octavian stealing Neptune's trident.

She awoke to an empty bed and loud voices from outside. Jumping up and grabbing her sword, Golden Death, she rushed to the porch to see Percy and Luke practically nose to nose, swords raised, yelling at each other. Jason and Annabeth stood slightly to the side of Percy with their swords out as well. "Hey! Break it up!" She yelled, putting as much effort into her charmspeak as she could and rushing over to Luke's side.

"Listen Jackson, your sword isn't going to do much. Mine will."

"Fine. We'll do this without swords." Percy threw his bronze sword down.

"Shut the hell up or I'll have both your heads!" Both boys jumped. She took a deep breath. "Now, lay your weapons down and we'll talk about this peacefully." Everyone put his or her swords down, including Vanessa. "What happened?"

"I came inside to find something to eat and he was in your kitchen, eating a bowl of cereal." Percy said. "What is he doing here?"

"This is my boyfriend, Percy. He lives here with me."

"What? Out of all the demigods, you have to live with the one who was possessed by Kronos? Do you even know about that?"

"How do you think we met? Hermes brought him to me and I nursed his ass back to health."

Luke finally spoke. "I'm sorry, I really am. If I could go back in time and change my decisions, I would."

Annabeth rushed forward and embraced him. "I missed you, Luke."

He hugged her tightly. "I missed you too."

Vanessa caught Jason's eye and he smirked. "What, Sparky?"

"Well, I've been thinking, our mutual disgust for each other takes a lot of energy."

"No it doesn't."

"What happened with you two?" Percy asked, distracted.

Vanessa sighed. "Nothing important."

"It must be, if Dad wants you and him to get along."

"Dad does not like Luke. I do not care. I like him and that's all that matters. Speaking of which, we need to get the trident back from Octavian, so let's eat breakfast and leave."

"How old are you, exactly?"

"I'm twenty-one, three years older than you."

Percy nodded. "Now I know why Dad wants you with Jason."

She hit him on the back of the head. "Will you shut up? Luke's a good man."

"Maybe he changed."

Two hours later, Luke came out to say goodbye to Vanessa. He kissed her passionately, holding her close. "Be careful, okay? I want you to come back to me."

"Will you be alright while I'm gone?"

"I'm going to try to talk to Hermes. I never knew he brought me here."

"Maybe he and you can work out your issues. Don't worry, Luke. I'll come back to you, I promise on the River Styx."

He chuckled. "If you don't I'll pull you out of Hades' claws myself." Kissing her once more, he whispered, "Go. May the gods be with you."

She turned and climbed aboard the boat. "What are you waiting for? Let's go."

After they were in the open water, Jason appeared at her side while she leaned over the rail. "Want a tour of the _Argo II_?"

She looked up into his sky blue eyes. "Sure, Sparky."

He led her through the lower deck before he spoke again. "Do you still you hate me for what I did?"

"Jason, you were the first boy I ever loved. What you did was cruel, even by Jupiter's standards, but no, I don't hate you."

"I hate me. You were the best thing I ever had and I tore it to shreds for nothing. I hurt you so bad you left Camp Jupiter. I never forgave myself for that. I thought, there for a few days, you'd say yes to Octavian just to spite me."

"I thought about it." She admitted sheepishly. "However, Octavian pissed me off when he said the only reason he wanted me was to boost his popularity so he would actually have a shot at the praetor-ship."

"Really? No wonder you were so mean to him." He held out his hand. "Are we frenemies now?"

"Give me a few days to think about it. It still hurts, Jason."

"Does Luke know?"

"No. He'd want to come if he did and that wouldn't be a good idea."

"I cannot wait to see the look on his face when we get back."

The next day, they stopped in the air above Camp Jupiter. Vanessa looked over and spotted Reyna and Octavian, looking at the ship. She clambered down and ran to Reyna, embracing her old friend. "I missed you!"

Reyna hugged her back. "What are you doing?"

"Percy and I came to get Neptune's trident back. Octavian stole it from him." She whispered.

"Oh shit, really? He's in his cabin, brooding."

Vanessa grinned. "Perfect. We're headed there now."

She motioned to Percy to follow her. As they crept closer to his cabin, she said, "We should flood him out first."

"How do we do that?"

She stood back to back with her brother, eyes closed and concentrating on the water. With their powers combined, they raised an enormous swell and rushed it toward the cabin door. It broke down and the water poured inside, flushing Octavian out. He held onto the trident and raised it high, moving the water back to the siblings. They grabbed hands and focused their power, knocking him off his feet and freeing the trident from his hands. She ran toward him with her sword out. Pressing the tip of Golden Death into his chest, she snarled. "You always have been an idiot, Octavian."

"Wait! Don't kill me! I-I just w-wanted t-to see you again, Vanessa. I love you!" He cringed, fear radiating from his eyes.

"That is a lie. You love power. That's why you took the trident, isn't it?" He shook his head and she crouched down, her arm across his throat. "Tell me the truth, son of Apollo and you will live."

"Okay! Okay, I took it. Neptune's trident has more power than anything else, except for Zeus' lightning bolt. I just want to be a praetor!" He cried. "You always ruin everything! You took Jason from me and then you have to come back here with Percy! I hate you!"

She helped him up, her sword still on his chest. "What do you mean I took Jason from you? You aren't making any sense, Octavian."

"You and Reyna just had to be so damn pretty!" He growled, wiping the tears from his eyes. "He's sexy and smart and totally perfect but straight. Why not me, Jason? They don't love you."


	3. Chapter 3

Percy really could not see Octavian being gay. Sure, he didn't like the guy, but he almost felt bad for him. He hardly received what he wanted and Vanessa definitely did not make anything easier for him. Jason and Octavian walked off for a man-to-man talk about the bombshell Octavian dropped after they got the trident back for Poseidon, and he was hanging out with Leo aboard the _Argo II_. Annabeth was with Vanessa and Reyna, having a girly talk. "What's going on between you and Piper?" He asked Leo, catching him off guard.

"I think we're dating."

"You think?" Percy smirked.

"I really don't know why she likes me." Leo confessed. "She's beautiful, smart, and funny. I'm not."

"You're a great guy, Leo. Trust me." Percy clapped a hand on his shoulder. "If you need any advice, you can talk to me. You're one of my good friends."

He spotted the rest of their team coming toward the ship. Annabeth, Reyna, Jason, and Vanessa all linked arms, laughing. Annabeth bounded up the ladder and into his arms. Her storm grey eyes twinkled. "Hey Seaweed Brain."

"Hey." He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Vanessa came up the ladder after Jason; he wondered what happened to them two because Vanessa was being a lot nicer to Jason. "Alright, Sharky, what it do?"

She rolled her eyes. "Come on Sparky. Let's dance." She drew her sword, which she named Golden Death.

He mirrored her actions. "Remember when they used to chant that at camp? Sharky and sparky." He sighed, reminiscing. "Those were the days."

She swung at him, but he easily blocked it. "Yup, I remember. We made a pretty good team, huh?"

"We could still make a good team." He said as she blocked his attack.

"If I was still single, I might take you up on that offer." She touched his shoulder with the edge.

"What's he got that I don't?" He tapped her leg.

"Me." She smirked as she pushed his sword out of his hand. "I win."

"Other than you, you dimwitted shark. Surely this is just a fling."

Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand and led her away for some alone time. They ended up on the glass-bottomed stables, cuddling. "What happened with Jason and Vanessa?" He asked her.

"I have no idea, Seaweed Brain." She leaned her head back, resting it on his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her, thankful that Athena hadn't done anything to take her daughter away from him yet. Too soon, they were back on the beach in front of Vanessa's house. He and Annabeth ran up to the deck to find Vanessa curled up, sleeping. Jason carefully picked her up and climbed down the ladder with her. "I think this belongs to you, Luke." Jason passed Vanessa to Luke, who took her inside.

Percy went to the edge of the Pacific Ocean and called out to Poseidon over the water. "Dad, we got it back!"

He appeared, looking for Vanessa. "Good, good. Thank you. I have to get back to Olympus. There's a situation with Aphrodite and it could get ugly. I'll see you later." He disappeared, leaving Percy and Annabeth confused.

"What was that all about?"

Vanessa joined them on the beach, holding Luke's hand. "Did you give it back to him?"

"Yeah, but there's a problem on Olympus. He had to leave."

"There's always a problem there. It's probably Venus trying to meddle in some demigod's love life again." She yawned.

Percy grinned. "She does that a lot."

"She's more annoying than Juno to me."

Jason shrugged. "I'm hungry."

As they talked, a beautiful woman approached their group. She had a basket full of fresh fruit. "Jason Grace?"

"That's me. Who are you?" He looked suspiciously at the woman.

"I'm a friend, son of Jupiter. This is a gift to you from the gods." She held it out to him.

He took it cautiously. "Thank you?"

She smiled and walked slowly away. "Don't eat that, Sparky." Vanessa warned. "I don't trust her."

He shrugged, sniffing a juicy, red apple. "It smells okay." He took a bite out of it and chewed slowly. "It tastes amazing! This is like the best apple I've ev..I don't feel so good, guys."

His face grew alarmingly pale and his eyes rolled back into his head as he crumpled to the beach.

Luke, Leo, and Percy all carried him inside to the spare bedroom. "Luke, bring me the ambrosia."

"Can you heal him?" Annabeth asked worriedly, clutching Percy's hand in fear. "He's not dead, is he?"

Vanessa checked his pulse. "He's not dead, just unconscious. Thank you, Luke." She opened his mouth gently and placed the ambrosia under his tongue. A knock at the door startled her. "Go see who it is, Percy, please."

He came back with Hermes, Luke's dad, the god's messenger. "Luke, I need you to help me with something."

"You couldn't have told me this when we talked?"

Hermes frowned. "It's important."

"Fine, whatever." Luke kissed Vanessa quickly. "I'll see you later."

"Be careful." She said absentmindedly, watching Jason for signs of life.

"This does not make sense, Percy." Annabeth said. "First, your dad says there's trouble in Olympus, then Jason gets a fruit basket from a mysterious woman and passes out from an apple in said basket, and now Hermes is taking Luke on an 'important' task he didn't mention yesterday. Something's wrong here."

"I agree. Vanessa, what do you think?"

"This isn't working!" She ran to her kitchen, not hearing Percy.

"Annabeth's on to something, Perce." Leo agreed.

She came back with a thick book, flipping through it rapidly. "Aha!" She disappeared again.

"You know what this reminds me of? Snow White, when she eats the poisoned apple and only true love's kiss will bring her back to life." Percy leaned against the wall. Suddenly, Vanessa appeared in front of him.

"What did you say?" He repeated himself. She frowned, her blue eyes becoming angrier.

She bent down over Jason, brushing his lips with hers. His eyes fluttered open and he groaned, sitting up. Aphrodite walked inside then, smiling serenely. "I'm surprised, Perseus. I thought Annabeth would figure it out first."

Vanessa turned to the goddess of love, her eyes flashing. "You gave him the basket."

"I did."

Vanessa slapped her across the face as hard as she could. Percy's mouth fell open in shock. "Why do you have to stick your big nose in our business?"

"Granddaughter, it was not my intention for Hermes to bring you Luke. I do not trust him."

Vanessa rolled her eyes, her hands on her hips. "I do not love Jason! Get that through your impossibly thick skull, Venus!"

"You lie still, Vanessa. Jason loves you, with a love as pure as Perseus and Annabeth's love."

"If he loved me, he would not have humiliated me in front of everyone. He would not have cheated on me. Luke is a good man. Why can't you see that?"

"After you left, Jason shut himself in his cabin for three weeks. He knew and it broke his heart to know he was the reason why."

She snorted in disbelief, but before she said anything, Jason spoke up. "If you really want to help, leave."

Aphrodite snapped her fingers and he slumped back on the bed. "Vanessa King, listen to me. If you do not leave Luke, he will leave you. He does not love you."

"I do love her." Luke's voice made everyone turn his or her head. "You're just a manipulative bitch and you always will be. Why did you force your daughter into a relationship with Jason?"

"He liked her. I just helped it along, but she realized they were better off as friends."

"If I ever leave Vanessa, it better be in a boat going to see Hades. She is my everything, Aphrodite. If I lost her, I would die."

"Fine, but when you break her heart, she cannot run to me to make it better." She angrily left after re-waking Jason.

"Why out of all the gods, do I have to be her granddaughter?" Vanessa groaned, dropping down on the bed beside Jason.

Jason wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Suck it up and stab something, Sharky."

"Next time she pulls a stunt like this, I'm cutting her head off and feeding it to the sharks." She muttered.

Percy watched them before something finally clicked. "You two dated?"

Jason nodded. "We did."

Vanessa laughed suddenly. "Remember during the last feast we were together, when you got drunk and made out with Octavian?"

His face turned red. "I did what? Where were you?"

"I was with Reyna when he hit on you and you kissed him which led to an extremely hot make-out session in Apollo's temple."

"Oh gods, no wonder he likes me."

Luke cleared his throat. "Listen, it's late. We should all get some sleep. You four can stay in here tonight."

"Thanks Luke."

Everyone disappeared and Annabeth found the sleeper sofa, pulling the bed out. "Are you staying with me?"

Percy pulled her close to him. "Good night, Annabeth. I love you."

She smiled, falling asleep in his arms. He wrapped the blanket around them both before he gave into the wonderful escape that is sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_She woke up, looking over to the other side to give Luke a good morning kiss, but he was gone. She ran through the house, calling his name until she found the note on the table. "Vanessa, this past year has been one of the best in my life, but it's time for me to move on. I'm going back to Camp Half-Blood. I don't love you anymore. Luke."_

She sat up suddenly, her mouth open in a silent scream and tears pouring down her face. "What's wrong?" Luke asked, sitting up beside her and putting an arm around her.

"It's nothing, Luke, really. It was just a nightmare." His touch made her flinch and she pulled away from him. "I'm going for a walk."

She threw a light jacket on and crept through the house, smiling at Percy and Annabeth cuddling on the sleeper sofa as she opened the door. The early morning air felt cool on her legs, running alongside the sea until she couldn't anymore. She doubled over, panting, and stuck one bare foot in the water. She plopped down with her legs outstretched in front of her, the waves lapping over them. Jason's long legs appeared beside her after a few minutes. "Bad dream?"

She nodded. "Yup."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nope."

He sighed, leaning back on his elbows. "Thank you for yesterday, by the way."

"No problem."

"I'm going back to Camp Jupiter when we leave here. I miss it."

"Cool."

His warm hand gently turned her face to his. "What's the matter?"

"Luke left, in my dream, just like Venus said he would." She watched the sun finish rising over the water. "What if she's right? What if you and I truly do belong together and Luke's just a toy she placed in my path? She could've killed you last night, Jason! Do you know how I finally woke you up? I had to kiss you, like in Snow White. She probably got the poisoned red apple thing from that movie too. And, she made Hermes take Luke somewhere else."

He tugged her to a standing position. "Come on, let's go eat breakfast. Percy and Annabeth are awake now."

"Chocolate chip waffles do make things better." She said, smiling a bit. "Come on, Sparky, I'll race you." She took off, running in the tide.

He laughed and chased after her. They reached the porch at the same time, out of breath. "It was a tie."

"No dice. I win." She opened the door, letting him in. "Go eat, Grace, and get your arrogant ass out of my house."

"You're calling me arrogant?" He asked indignantly. "Seriously?"

"The difference between you and me, Jason Grace, is I know exactly how I am. You deny being an arrogant, big-headed, egotistical jerk. I, however, know I am an arrogant, egotistical, cocky bitch."

He snorted. "You got the bitch part right."

Luke looked up from his breakfast as she sat down across from him. "Are you alright?" He asked, his eyes flickering to Jason suspiciously.

"I'm fine, Luke." She kissed his cheek.

"When you finish eating, I need to talk to you."

The fear from the dream flooded through her at those words. She motioned for him to come with her to her room and she locked the door behind him. "What's up?"

"I've been thinking about going back to Camp Half-Blood."

All the color drained from her face and she sat down hard on the bed. "Why?" She managed to say.

"I miss it and the kids, the undetermined and Hermes' other kids, need me."

"Okay."

"Hey what's wrong, Ness?" He reached for her, but she stepped back.

"Nothing." She lied. "Have fun at Camp Half-Blood."

"Wait, you're coming with me, right?" He grinned, his lips curling up attractively. "I need my girl with me."

Relief swam through her body and she kissed him suddenly. "I thought you were leaving me."

"Why would I…Vanessa, listen to me. I love you, okay? I meant what I said to Aphrodite last night. Is that what your dream was about?"

She pressed her face into his chest, trying to hide. He hadn't said he loved her until then, not directly at least. He stroked her hair but didn't say anything until someone knocked on the door. "Hey, Vanessa, I think we're about to leave." Leo said.

She pushed Luke away gently and followed Leo out to the Argo. Percy hugged her first. "Keep in touch, sis."

"You too."

Annabeth also gave her a hug, which surprised her. "Take care of Luke."

"Always."

Leo awkwardly shook her hand. "Take care of your ship, Leo. She's a keeper."

Jason was the last to say goodbye. He glanced over to Luke, as if to judge his reaction. Suddenly, Jason's arms wrapped around her, bringing back the memories of their many nights together. She couldn't speak, for fear of saying something stupid. "I'm going to miss you." He whispered.

"I'll miss you, too, Sparky." She smiled up at him, forgetting her boyfriend stood behind her.

He leaned in instinctively, almost kissing her but he thought better of her. "Take care, Nessie." His use of his old pet name for her made her blush.

He left her to say farewell to Luke. "If you ever hurt her, by the gods, I will bring the fury and wrath of Jupiter upon you, son of Hermes, along with my personal vengeance."

Luke laughed. "Duly noted."

She turned away as they left. "Come on, we should pack." His voice was oddly calm.

Vanessa followed him wordlessly.

Two weeks, later, she sat alone on Half-Blood Hill, watching the sunset. An old memory from her Camp Jupiter days played through her mind like a movie. _Jason boldly took her hand, leading her to their secret place. They reached the edge of the creek quickly. He turned to her, tickling her until she fell from laughing hard. He supported himself above her, amused. "You're ticklish, Sharky."_

"_So?" She said defensively, hoping he couldn't hear her heart beating too rapidly._

_He gently pressed his lips to hers, intertwining their fingers as he rolled onto his back to where she was straddling him. "Why do you have to be so beautiful?" He murmured, his hands gripping hers tightly, as if he was fighting the urge to explore her. _

"You okay, sis?" Percy's voice snapped her out of her daydream.

"Yeah." She blushed, hoping he couldn't tell what she was thinking. "Where's Annabeth?"

"Some of the gods came to visit their kids. Dad's here." He held out a hand to help her up. "He's in our cabin."

They were headed for cabin three when she spotted her: a tall, punk-haired girl. She was scanning the crowds for someone when Luke appeared in front of her. She could tell he was excited to see her, but then he did something completely unexpected. He kissed her, his hands pulling her to him. She froze; her vision tunneled. That was all she could see. Hot tears poured down and she ran, vaguely aware of Percy running after her.

She slammed the door to Poseidon's cabin, looking for her sword. All she wanted to do was run it through both of them. "Hey, chill out Vanessa. You are pissed."

Neptune looked at her worriedly. She glared at him, Golden Death in her hands. Percy finally wrenched the door open, stopping at the sight of the sword. "Vanessa?"

She wearily dropped it back onto her bed. "Hi Dad."

Neptune visited them for a few minutes, but she wasn't paying attention. This was exactly what Jason did to her, except he knew she saw it. When he left, she didn't move from her bed, as she was still picturing Luke's head on a silver platter. Only Luke himself standing in front of her brought her out of her thoughts. "Hey, I've been looking everywhere for you. I want you to meet someone." He dragged her out of the cabin and away from her sword, right to the girl he'd kissed. "Thalia, this is Vanessa."

"It's great to meet you." Thalia embraced her and Vanessa suppressed the urge to punch her in the face. "Luke told me you know my brother, Jason."

That caught her attention. "I went to camp with him."

Luke laughed. "Thalia and I have a lot to catch up on, so would you mind hanging with Percy?"

The next day, she went to breakfast to find everyone whispering about something. Annabeth raced up to Percy, furious. "Why didn't you do anything?"

"What was I supposed to do?"

She scanned the tables for Luke, but didn't find him. "Percy, I'm going to find Luke."

"Vanessa, wait!" He called but she was racing toward cabin eleven.

It didn't matter that he kissed her; she was probably an old girlfriend. After all, how many times had she wanted to make out with Jason since seeing him this last time? She knew it was an accident, that he loved her. However, there was just an envelope on his pillow, addressed to her. "NO!" She screamed, feeling every word as a knife in her heart.

_Vanessa,_

_You were without a doubt the best thing in my life since I almost died, but seeing Thalia made me realize I love her still. I need some time to figure out who I am and Thalia can help with that. I loved you, I really did, and I'm sorry for hurting you again. Thank you for everything you gave me. I will never forget you._

_Love, _

_Luke_

She folded the letter back up, placing it in her pocket, walking out of the cabin. The look on her face sent younger campers scattering as she made her way to the Aphrodite campers, were the goddess was eating breakfast with them. "He left. I hope you're happy, Venus. Now stop meddling in my life." She left before she got her response, to tell Dionysus, Percy, and Annabeth she was leaving for Camp Jupiter that afternoon.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy leaned back in the passenger seat of the 2012 Chevrolet Corvette Vanessa managed to find. Annabeth was asleep in the back seat, her princess curls falling in her face. Piper sat beside her, cross-legged, and playing with her dagger. "Do you always run from your problems?"

"What do you want me to do? He left, just as Venus said he would. He left me for some Hunter girl who joined them in the first place because of him." She slowed down, turning off to grab a bite to eat. "I could've skewered them with my sword but that probably wasn't a good idea."

"Plus the fact Jason would kill you if you ran Thalia through with a sword helped to convince you not to." Percy glanced over and noticed her blue eyes were getting watery. "What was your mother like?"

She snorted. "Jewel King was just that-a jewel, one of the daughters of Aphrodite. She was drop dead gorgeous, a complete narcissist, and everything I'm not. She gave me to Camp Jupiter when I was five. I tried to convince myself that it was for my own good, but it wasn't. It was so she could do whatever she wanted without having a kid to tie her down."

"You mother was my half-sister? That makes me kind of like your aunt." Piper grinned in the rear-view mirror.

Vanessa laughed. "Alright Aunt Piper, where do you want to eat?"

She smacked her lightly. "Don't start calling me that, please. I don't care where, as long as they have food."

"I know this really good diner, Little Athens. They serve all kinds of food there." She turned again and they drove for a few blocks, getting into downtown Nashville.

Piper woke Annabeth up as they pulled into a parking spot besides a beautiful Greek-style building. Vanessa walked in and sat down at the isolated corner booth. A tall waiter followed them over, grinning at Vanessa. "Well, well, look what the cat dragged in. Long time, no see, eh?" He laughed at his own joke.

"It has been too long, Gabriel. These are my friends, Percy, Annabeth, and Piper."

"It's good to meet you three. Now what would you like to drink?"

They ordered and he left. "Who was that?" Piper asked, checking him out as he poured the drinks.

"Gabriel. He's always my waiter when I come here."

He watched as a beautiful woman with long blonde hair entered the restaurant. She sat at the table a few feet from them; he felt Vanessa's body tense from across the table. Gabriel brought their drinks back, handing them to each person. "Know what you three want? Vanessa, I already wrote your down."

"Thanks. I'm glad you remembered."

"Just bring us whatever." Percy said. "We're hungry."

"I will bring you the best Little Athens has." He flounced away one more time.

"They have a lot of paintings and sculptures of Athena here." Annabeth mused, looking around.

"They should. Gabriel is a son of Athena and his parents own the restaurant."

"How old is he?"

"He's nineteen, I think. He used to be at Camp Jupiter with me, but he was always made fun of because he didn't like girls."

Percy choked on his Cherry Coke. "He's gay?"

"Yup, he had this thing for Octavian, but none of us even suspected Octavian was gay. He always hit on me and a few others."

"Why is it that the gay men are so hot?" Piper groaned.

"Nature's way of getting back at us, I guess." Vanessa shrugged.

The woman looked over at their table and her jaw dropped. She said something to the man and rushed over there, eyes on Vanessa. "Vanessa, is that you?"

Vanessa's voice dripped with venom. "I'm surprised you recognized me, Mother. The last time we saw each other, I was fifteen."

"Of course I would recognize you, dear. You are my daughter."

Percy did not see the family resemblance until he looked at her mom's eyes. They were the same ocean blue. "Only when it benefits you, Jewel."

"Mom told me you've been having a rough time."

"Let's talk outside." Vanessa got up and brushed past her mother.

"I feel sorry for her." Percy watched them outside through the window.

Annabeth placed her hand on his leg. "It's okay, Percy. She'll be fine."

Gabriel came back, taking Vanessa's vacant seat. "What brings four demigods to Tennessee?"

"Vanessa's going back to Camp Jupiter." Percy answered.

"Think she'd take me with her? I miss it, but you would not believe how long it is between demigod visits." His gaze strayed to Annabeth. "You're one of Athena's, right?"

"Yes." She smiled. "Vanessa probably would."

He grinned, his dark grey eyes lighting up. "Good, good. Oh, your food's ready." He jumped up to bring it to them.

Vanessa walked back in, her face unnaturally calm. Her mother followed her, going back to her date as if nothing happened. Gabriel appeared at her side, carrying the food. "Vanessa, this is yours." He sat a nicely done steak, complete with potatoes, gravy, and a sweet roll in front of her. "Here's your food, Piper." In front of her went an Indian taco, piled high, with cornbread and rice. "Annabeth, enjoy." He handed her a bowl of thick clam chowder with crackers and a sweet roll. "Lastly, Percy." He sat a plate of steamy, flaky tilapia, cod, and catfish, served with hushpuppies, tartar sauce, and rice. "Enjoy and I'll be back when you finish."

They dug in and conversation ceased. Percy's fish was perfectly done and completely delicious, with a hint of Greek seasoning on it. He made quick work of his food, sighing contentedly when he finished. Vanessa was done as well, as was up talking to Gabriel. Annabeth took her last bite of clam chowder, licking her kissable lips. "That was the best chowder I've had."

"As was the fish."

Piper scooted her empty plate away. "Amazing! Our plates were empty until he said our names."

Vanessa strolled back. "You three ready?"

They nodded and went to wait for Gabriel. He hugged his parents and ran over to them. "Sweet ride. Can I drive?"

"No. You get to sit with Annabeth and Piper."

They got back in, and drove straight through the night. Percy didn't know how she did it, but she didn't even look sleepy. The others were asleep, both girls with their heads on Gabriel's shoulders. "What exactly did Jason do to make you leave?"

She sighed. "You really don't want to know. Jason's changed since then and I don't want to tarnish his reputation with you."

"I just want to know you better."

"Whatever. He was a player. It's in his blood, after all. Jupiter is a god-whore." Thunder rattled the windows. "You know it's true." She said to the sky. "He messed around with some of Venus' daughters and we got into a pretty nasty fight about it. The next day, he made up some sob story about he walked in on me making out with his best friend in Jupiter's temple. I was branded a cheater and a slut until I left, along with being the bad luck child."

"Yeah, they didn't like me at first because I'm Poseidon's son." He stared out the window into the pitch-black night. "Are you going to stop and sleep?"

She shook her head. "The steak from Little Athens lets me stay awake for as long as it'll take to get to California. However, we're going to Vegas and I'm going to send word to Reyna and Octavian."

"Why Octavian? You hate him."

"He's just fun to prank, I don't hate him. Gabriel's his best friend, so I was going to let him know. They'll send the eagles for us and you can drive back."

"Umm, I don't know how to drive." He admitted sheepishly.

She laughed. "You'll figure it out." She turned into the exit lane for Las Vegas; he knew this car was traveling faster than was mortally possible. He leaned back and closed his eyes, sleep washing over him.

When he finally woke, they were parked in front of an old, abandoned casino and three Roman eagles were descending in their direction. The center eagle held a single rider, who jumped as the eagles landed. "Vanessa, are you really coming back?"

"Yeah, I miss it." She hugged Reyna. "Thanks."

"Gabriel too, huh? Well, Octavian will quit moping now." She laughed, throwing an arm around Percy. "Hey Jackson."

"Hey." He said, watching Piper and Annabeth clamber out of the car.

Gabriel came around, holding both his and Vanessa's bags. "Well, shall we head on?"

Vanessa shook her head. "I need to talk to Percy before we leave."

She walked away, Percy following her, a bit confused. "What's wrong?"

She held out a silver ring with a beautiful ocean blue sapphire surrounded by tiny diamonds. "I need you to give this to Luke. He'll be back there later, after he figures out I went back to Camp Jupiter. Also, I'm glad Dad sent you to find me. It's nice to have a family who loves you."

He took the delicate ring carefully. "Was this an engagement ring?"

"Technically, but he gave it to me as a promise ring. I didn't wear it because I didn't want to lose it, but it doesn't matter anymore." Her voice was bitter.

"I will. Vanessa, be careful and keep in touch. It's going to be lonely after having you in the cabin for almost three weeks." He hugged her, the faint scent of the ocean hitting his nose.

They walked back to the eagles, where Gabriel and Reyna were already astride two of them. He stood by Annabeth, absentmindedly fingering the ring in his pocket. Annabeth tucked her hand inside his with an arm around Piper. Vanessa jumped onto the eagle and they flew off into the noonday sun. He raised his hand in farewell until they were out of his sight. "Let's go back home, girls."

Piper jumped into the driver's seat. "I'll drive Percy. You and Annabeth can have the backseat to talk. We should be there tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6

Vanessa jumped off the eagle as soon as its talons touched the ground. Every face turned up to the sky, watching as the other two eagles descended. She scanned the crowd, looking for Jason, but he wasn't there. Octavian, however, screeched excitedly, running toward them. "Gabriel! You came back!"

The slender, handsome Mexican grinned. "You think I would stay gone forever, _amigo_?"

"Octavian, where's Jason?"

Octavian's eyes narrowed. "I don't know, Seaweed Girl. Go find him yourself."

She laughed and pushed her way through the people, still looking for the tall, blonde praetor. She finally saw him coming from his favorite diner in New Rome, his sword swinging by his side and his purple cape fluttering in the wind. "Jason!" She yelled, running to him.

His jaw dropped as she stopped right in front of him. "Vanessa, what are you doing? Where's Percy and Luke?"

"Percy's on the way back to Camp Half-Blood and Luke broke up with me a couple of days ago."

His beautiful sky blue eyes turned dark. "Why?"

"It's a long story." She yawned, the steak now wearing off. "We found Gabriel."

"Great, now maybe Octavian will leave me alone." He laughed, scooping Vanessa up into his arms. "Neptune's cabin awaits, milady."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest. Strangely, she felt as if she was finally home. The crowds dispersed, murmuring at the sight of one of their praetors carrying a half-asleep demigod to her cabin. Even with the gossip, she truly had missed this place. Jason lowered her gently on the big, full sized bed in the cabin. "Get some sleep, Nessa." He kissed her forehead and left, his cape swishing behind him.

The next morning, Jason gently shook her awake. "Come on, Nessie, it's time for breakfast."

Octavian and Reyna occupied the front table, with an empty seat between them. Jason took his seat with them and she sat down at an empty table, still tired. Gabriel plopped down in front of her, whistling happily. "What's with you?" She asked.

"Octavian finally told me he was gay."

"He likes Jason."

"Yes, but Jason's like the forbidden fruit in the Garden of Eden: amazing to look at, but unattainable. I am also amazing to look at, but happen to be perfectly attainable."

"So you two are dating?"

"Not yet, but it will happen." He smiled confidently. "He can't resist my charm forever, you know."

"If you were straight, do you realize how many girls would be following you around?"

"Do you realize how many guys follow me around?" He countered, taking a sip of chocolate milk. "I am the _dios de sexo alegre_, or gay sex god, for your pretty little English ears."

She rolled her eyes. "It's a good thing Athena's your mother. You're already conceited enough."

"I have plenty reason to be, _mi amiga_, as do you."

Reyna stood up, getting everyone's attention without saying a word. "All activities for today have been cancelled due to our dueling tournament. Enjoy your free day."

Jason ran up to their table. "Do you want to walk around?"

"Sure."

She walked beside him as he went past New Rome and she realized where he was going. Sure enough, he stopped on the banks of the creek running through the valley and sat down. She joined him, sitting there for a few minutes without talking. She scooted forward, pulling her sneakers off and dipping her feet in the cool, clear water. He chuckled, moving up beside her. "Do you always do that?"

"It's a daughter of Neptune thing."

"I'm sorry about what happened with you and Luke."

She snorted. "No you're not, but thanks. I appreciate the thought, Jason."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It was almost exactly like my dream, except we were at camp."

"They changed the rules about the praetor-ship. There can be three now, and I think your name's being put in the list."

"That's cool." She leaned her head on his shoulder. She liked the way he didn't press her for details about it.

"They're still taking sign-ups for the two on two dueling contest. Do you want to enter with me?"

She stood, slinging her sneakers over her shoulder. "It'd be like the old days. We were undefeatable."

He put his arm over her shoulder as they walked back to camp. "We have new campers to shame."

Reyna sat alone at a table, signing pairs up for the duel. Vanessa walked up, placing a hand on either side of the paper. Everyone held their breath; they knew not just anyone could get away with that. Reyna looked up, her black eyes fiery. "What?"

"Sign us up. Sparky and Sharky." Someone in line sniggered at the team name.

Reyna, however, grinned broadly. "Tournament starts at one. I look forward to this."

Vanessa high-fived the praetor and left with Jason for a diner in New Rome. They had a quick lunch before practicing in the hour before one. She changed quickly into her outfit: a strapless, sea green, flowy dress with Converse. She belted her sword sheath around her hip and met Jason by the Coliseum. He wore a sky blue shirt with a lightning bolt on it with jeans and his sneakers, looking appreciatively at her. "Let's go."

"Let's get a big round of applause for our former undisputed champions, Sparky and Sharky, composed of Jason Grace and Vanessa King!"

They walked out hand in hand to scattered applause from the old campers. She scoped the area out for water, finding a stream running inside the arena. Their rivals, the Sun Warriors, were a brother and sister duo from Apollo. The gong sounded, and the siblings singled them out: the girl came toward Vanessa and the boy came toward Jason. "Nice strategy, divide and conquer."

"Know where your supply is?" Jason whispered.

"I got it, don't worry."

They drew their swords in unison, back to back, expertly attacking and blocking the siblings. She and Jason kept circling around, trying to wear the opponent down. Vanessa grew bored with this and decided to have some fun. "Ready?"

"Ready."

She and Jason both lashed out, her with the stream, him with the wind. Completely in harmony, they both pressed their swords over the other team's heart, signaling the end of the match. "And the winner is….Sparky and Sharky!"

They went back to the holding room, where Octavian was. Jason went to get something to drink for them and she sat down to rest. "Where'd you find Gabriel at?" Octavian said, sitting down beside her.

"He was in Nashville."

"Thanks for bringing him back. It's good to have my best friend back."

"No problem. You can think of it as me saying I won't prank you this time, unless you absolutely deserve it."

His eyes were on Jason as he pawed through the ice chest, looking for a caffeinated beverage. "As long as my hair stays blonde, I'm okay with that."

She laughed. "Darn. I was going to dye it blue."

"No."

"You seem distracted."

"I never realized Gabriel was gay, too. We had a long talk yesterday."

"He told me."

"He's cute."

"Cuter than Jason?" She asked slyly, taking the Dr. Pepper from Jason. He handed a Mtn. Dew to Octavian as well.

He shrugged, popping the drink open. "At least I have a chance with Gabriel."

"Just so you know, that boy's conceited. He called himself the gay sex god this morning."

Octavian spit the drink out of his mouth, laughing. "Brilliant. I have to remember that." He glanced down at his paper. "Hey, you two, out!"

A pair of giggling girls walked past, looking at Jason. "Next match?"

"You two have it against Heartbreakers; Destiny and Christi, both from Venus. I think Jason's familiar with Destiny."

"Will you shut up?"

Vanessa laughed, knowing Octavian was right. Destiny was also Vanessa's biggest rival at camp. The match was quick, with the two coming back victorious.

"You only have to win one more. No team's done that since you two left."

"We're the best." Vanessa gulped down the water. "Why don't you and Gabriel fight someone?"

"We are. We're the last match before the final match, but Reyna said to make sure you two fight us last."

"You think you're funny, don't you?" Destiny spat, forcing Vanessa to turn around and face her. "We haven't lost a match in four years and you suddenly come back and make us lose."

"I didn't make you lose. You're good enough at that without my help."

"Duel me tonight, one on one, daughter of Neptune. We'll see how good you are alone without your boy-toy to help you."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Vanessa warned.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want, Vanessa King, and don't think you have Jason back. I get what I want."

"It sounds like you want to die and if that's the case, you'll definitely get it."

"Are you threatening me, bitch?"

"Hey now, don't hate. I took my bitch lessons from you."

Destiny went to punch her, but Vanessa grabbed her fist in midair. "Wait until tonight. I'll slaughter you." Destiny hissed before she finally left.


	7. Chapter 7

Percy waited a few weeks before giving the ring back to Luke. "Vanessa said to give this back to you."

Luke seemed oddly depressed that Vanessa left. The tears that threatened to fall unnerved Percy; he'd never seen Luke like this before. "Thanks." He took the ring and dropped it into his pocket, dragging his feet toward the Hermes bunker.

"Seaweed Brain!" He smiled at the nickname, turning toward the beautiful blonde girl running toward him. "I've been thinking about what happened."

"Something doesn't make sense, Annabeth. Why is Luke so upset that she went back?"

"We have to figure this out. Luke really did change, but this might put him back in the same position he was before."

He nodded, slipping his arms around his girlfriend. "We will, don't worry."

Almost a year later, Percy found himself in a counselor meeting with Annabeth, Clarisse, Luke, working out a plan to bring the Romans to camp. Luke finally spoke up to present an idea. "Why don't we start an annual two-week festival in July?"

"It's brilliant. Trust me, they like feasts and festivals of any kind." Percy quickly agreed.

Even Clarisse could find nothing wrong with this and they voted for it unanimously. As he and Annabeth headed for the mess hall to eat, Thalia Grace intercepted them. Her silver tiara encircled her head like usual, but she was extremely upset. "Your sister is a bitch."

Percy was shocked. "What?"

"You realize Luke's depressed because she left him?"

Annabeth jumped in. "Hey, he's the one who left her a note, telling her he was going after you."

Thalia snorted. "Bullshit. He goes to the creek every day and cries. I have never seen that boy cry."

"We saw the note, Thalia."

"There was no note from him! He was planning to propose to her when he came to Poseidon's cabin and found her note, telling him she was going back to Jason."

"This is ridiculous. She never forgave Jason for what he did to her." Percy stated.

Her electric blue eyes flashed dangerously; the air became charged around them. "You tell her to come back and fix this or I will, and I will not be nice about it."

"Thalia, I swear there was a note on his bed." Annabeth argued. "I read it myself."

"Whatever. I'm not going to stand here and argue with you two, but if she comes back, keep her away from me." She stomped off, her bow bouncing on her back.

Luke came up to them, watching Thalia leave. "What was that all about?"

Percy shrugged. "Food smells good, let's go eat." Annabeth followed him, sitting down at his table instead of hers. "What are you doing?"

"They were set up, Percy."

"Yeah, but now he's too depressed to fight right and she's more than likely making out with Jason. What do you want me to do?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Send her an Iris message, you dimwit."

"I'm hungry." He said pointedly as the food came around.

"Fine." She walked away to her table and proceeded to eat, ignoring him.

He ate quickly after giving the offering to the gods and signed the invitation Annabeth wrote to send to Camp Jupiter. He wasn't sure if Vanessa and Luke were being played, but it seemed that way to him.

The next day, they received the reply from the praetors of the Twelfth Legion, saying they would arrive the day after tomorrow. Annabeth and Percy cheered, high fiving each other. Luke, however, was down in the arena, staring at a piece of paper. He walked down there, Riptide in his hands, to practice. "Hey man."

"Hey." Luke didn't even look up from the paper.

Percy stood there awkwardly for a minute, finally deciding to sit down. "What's wrong?"

He folded the letter up and slipped it into his pocket, picking up his sword, Backbiter. "Nothing a few rounds won't fix. You want to?"

"Sure, why not? I needed to practice anyway."

They sparred for a few minutes, wasting time. "Have we heard back from the Romans?"

"Yeah. They'll be here in a couple of days."

Luke sighed. "I suppose we have to meet them."

"Mr. D said all the counselors were to welcome them when they arrive."

"Let me know, then. I'll see you later." He walked off, head down.

Percy shook his head and went to find Annabeth. She was in the middle of arguing with Grover, with a young teenage girl standing nearby, her head down. Her long, red hair fell to her waist as she looked up, catching Percy's look. He motioned her to come over to him. "Hey, I'm Percy. What's your name?"

Her deep violet eyes met his and he noted the stubborn set of her jaw and the mischievous glint in her eye. "Gwendolyn Messer, but call me Gwen." She grinned, looking him over.

He shifted uncomfortably. "You know you're a demigod, right?"

She gave him an incredulous look. "I may be fourteen, but I'm not stupid."

"Right. Well, while they're arguing, I'll show you around and get you settled in your cabin."

She shrugged. "Fine with me, cutie. Lead the way."

He showed her all the important places: the mess hall, the arena, and the cabins. "This is Cabin eleven, where you'll be at until you're determined."

Luke came out, putting on a fake smile for the newbie. "Hermes is our cabin patron and I'm the cabin counselor, Luke."

"Gwen Messer."

Percy walked away while Luke was explaining the rules to her and joined Annabeth, taking her hand. "I got her settled in."

She gave him a quick smile. "Thanks, Seaweed Brain. She gave Grover some trouble."

He went to eat breakfast earlier than normal, seeing Gwen sit close to Luke, giggling at something he'd said. Luke didn't look too thrilled to have her attention, though. Just as he finished his pancakes, Annabeth ran up to him. "They're here, their four leaders."

Percy ran after her with Luke as two large eagles descended in front of them and three praetors jumped off: Reyna, a tall, black haired girl; Vanessa, the short brunette; Jason, a tall, serious blonde; and Octavian, a shaggy haired blonde boy with teddy bears and a dagger in his belt. Percy snorted as Octavian almost fell. Jason helped him up, saying something to him. Vanessa, however, was staring at Luke. Her smiling face changed rapidly to indifference. Reyna waved at Annabeth as they walked up Camp Half-Blood Hill. Octavian lagged behind Jason, his hand on the hilt of his dagger. "Hey Percy." Jason fist bumped him, completely ignoring Luke.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Romans." Luke said, shaking hands with Reyna.

Octavian pointed his dagger at Luke. "Any funny business and I'll slit you open, sonny."

Vanessa laid a hand on his shoulder. "Be nice Octavian."

He glanced at her, sheathing his dagger. "Control your charmspeaking girlfriend, Grace."

"I can't. She's not my girlfriend."

Percy, being an excellent liar (except to Annabeth), saw right through that statement, as did Luke. His whole body tensed up.

"This is Octavian, our augur, Jason and Vanessa, our other two praetors, and I'm Reyna, the third praetor. It was nice of you to invite us here."

"When is the rest of your camp coming?"

"Tomorrow. They sent us first, as the leaders."

Luke nodded. "I'll go ahead and show you to your cabin, Reyna. Annabeth, Percy, show the others to theirs, please?"

As he left, Vanessa turned to Octavian. "Gabriel's going to be here in the morning, pretty boy."

"Dude, really?" He groaned. "I stink, like, bad and he always smells so yummy!"

"Do you need me to give you a bath?" She smirked.

"I can manage just fine, thank you. Where's my cabin, Jackson?"

Percy, his arm around Annabeth's waist, led Octavian to the Apollo cabin, Jason to the Zeus cabin, and Vanessa to his cabin. As soon as she climbed up on the bunk bed, Annabeth crossed her arms. "Luke left you a note, right?"

"Yeah." Vanessa pulled a folded piece of paper out of her bag. "Here."

"Now maybe Thalia will quit thinking she dumped him."

Percy leaned back on his bed, the bunk across from Vanessa's. "What does Thalia have to do with this?" Vanessa asked, sitting straight up.

"She's under the impression that you left Luke a note, telling him you were going back to Jason."

"Why on earth would I leave Luke for Jason?"

Percy stretched out, pulling Annabeth toward him. "Let her chill, Wise Girl. Show the note to Thalia and see what she says. Meanwhile, Vanessa can get some sleep and you and I can hang out."

Vanessa jumped down from the bed. "I'll be around." She left the cabin, probably headed to Jason's cabin.

Percy then went with Luke to help him get ready for the rest of the Romans while Annabeth searched for Thalia. Right after they finished, the dinner bell rang. Jason appeared with Vanessa, who was giggling. Percy cocked an eyebrow. He had never heard his sister giggle. Luke scowled and walked off, bumping into Jason as he went to his table. Vanessa flipped him off, sitting down across from Percy. Jason plopped down right next to her. "Are you two dating?"

"Annabeth! Sit with us." Jason said cheerily, completely ignoring Percy.

Annabeth sat down beside Percy just as the food came around. "How'd it go?"

"I couldn't find her."

"This is going to get bad, Annabeth." Percy whispered. "We have to do something."

"I have a plan, Seaweed Brain, don't worry." She kissed his cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

Vanessa woke up to the sensation of someone watching her. She rolled over to find Luke standing at the door silently. When he realized she was awake, he motioned for her to follow him. She sleepily climbed down and walked outside, following him to the arena. "Why'd you leave?"

That got her attention. "Why'd you run off after Thalia?"

"What? I did no such thing!"

"That's what you said in the note you wrote for me."

"You left the note, Vanessa. You said you were leaving me for Jason."

"No I didn't, Luke. I loved you." Suddenly, realization dawned on her. Someone was screwing with them. "Let me see the note I wrote."

He handed her a wrinkled paper and she slipped the other piece of paper out of her pocket. Sure enough, the handwriting was the same fancy cursive. She showed both notes to him. "Wait, you didn't write this?" He asked.

"Why on earth would I leave you for Jason?" She asked.

"Why would I ever leave you for Thalia?" He responded.

"You kissed her."

He sighed, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Vanessa, I haven't seen her in a long time. Thalia and I were good friends. I promise it was not a romantic kiss."

"But I tried to find you the next day and you were gone."

"I love you and I was actually trying to find the courage to propose."

"I love you, too." She whispered.

They made their way back to the tables to eat, and she tried to avoid Jason's eye as she took her seat with Percy. Suddenly, knowing Luke still loved her and he didn't leave made the world look a lot sunnier. Even knowing she was going to have to break Jason's heart didn't damper her good mood. "Luke seems happier and so do you." Percy noted curiously.

"I'm going to have to talk to Venus." She responded. "Our notes were written by the same person and I have a suspicion it was her."

Percy nodded, his mouth full. A new redhead slid into the seat beside Luke, purposely brushing up against his arm. "Who's that?" She asked.

"Gwen Messer, daughter of Aphrodite." He answered. "She has the hots for every guy here, especially Luke."

Vanessa stood up. "I'll see you later." She walked over to Jason's table and led him back to his cabin. "Listen, Jason, I do love you, but…"

He interrupted her. "You and Luke are getting back together, right?"

"Umm, yeah." She stared at the ground, doubt flooding her mind. The silence made her look up. Jason was staring at her, open-mouthed and angry. "Please don't make me choose between you two."

"Why? Why, after all he's put you through, do you still love him? Did you even love me? Just leave me alone!" He stomped off.

Vanessa sighed, as Luke rested his chin on top of her head. "He'll be alright, Ness."

"I hope so." She leaned against his chest. "What made you decide to talk to me?"

"Annabeth, umm, sort of told me to."

She turned around to face him. "She told you to?"

"She yelled at me a lot and threatened to kick my ass if I didn't talk to you."

"I'm glad you listened to her."

"Me too." He took her hand, intertwining their fingers. "Let's go for a walk."

They caught up until the dinner bell rang and they separated. Annabeth gave Percy a thumb-up and hugged Luke. Just as they began to eat, Venus appeared. "VANESSA NICOLE KING!" She bellowed, beyond angry. "HOW DARE YOU!"

Vanessa stood up, calmly facing the furious goddess. "How dare I? How dare you trick Luke and me into thinking we left each other?"

"I did it for your good!"

"You are not my mother, Venus. If Neptune has an issue with Luke and I being together, he has a right to tell me. So does Jewel, but you do not. Grow up and quit acting like a spoiled brat! You're a goddess, for Christ's sake. Act like one!"

The camp was dead quiet. Venus was speechless. She opened her mouth once and closed it, not knowing what to say. Finally she spoke. "You're absolutely right. You are a grown woman, capable of making your own decisions about whom to be with."

Vanessa smiled. "It's about time you realize that. I'm not my mother, Venus."

"I know, I know, but you are my granddaughter and I want the best for you. I'll leave now. Take care, sweetie."

When Venus departed, Vanessa sat back down and calmly began to finish her meal. Everyone was staring at her, though. "What?" She asked.

"I can't believe you just won an argument with Aphrodite." One of the campers, Clarisse, said weakly.

"It's no big deal." She finished the food and got up.

Gwen was glaring at her; Luke's sly smile in her direction made her knees go weak. She made it as far the Zeus cabin when Luke, following her, spun her around. His lips possessed hers as he swept her off her feet and carried her into the Poseidon cabin without breaking the kiss. He backed her up against the wall, his hands exploring her body. She moaned, arching her back when his fingers trailed lightly down her spine. "I need you." He whispered urgently in her ear.

She pulled away from him and unbuttoned his jeans. She grinned seductively, pushing him down onto the bed. "I'm all yours, Luke."

He made short work of their clothes, trailing kisses down her neck before he claimed her completely as his own.

She opened her eyes to find Luke's arm wrapped around her and his eyes studying her. "Good morning beautiful." He kissed her softly.

"Good morning." She snuggled against him. "I love you."

"I love you, Vanessa." He smiled.

During lunch, the fact that Vanessa and Luke were officially back together was the object of the gossip girls and Gwen was among them. Vanessa shrugged off the stares and took her seat with Percy. "You and Luke alright now?"

She nodded, blowing a kiss in Annabeth's direction. "Thanks to your girlfriend, we are."

The next few days passed slowly and Jason went out of his way to avoid Vanessa, hanging around Gwen and her minions. Vanessa, tired of the glares and snickers coming from them, decided to go to the arena. She didn't expect to see Jason there; she didn't expect him to toss her a dagger. "Let's dance." He said, not looking at her.

She caught it by the hilt and swung, blocking his first attempt. "You still mad?"

"Hell yes." He growled, blocking her. "Do you expect me not to be?"

She dodged his sword. "I would be too."

The tip of her dagger caught his unarmored forearm. "Then why did you?"

"I love him."

"Do you now?" He scratched her leg. "What about us?"

"Jason, we are better as friends. You know this."

He sighed, plopping down on the ground. "Quit charmspeaking me."

She sat down beside him. "I love you too, but we aren't good for each other."

"It's just, Vanessa, you are absolutely gorgeous and probably the prettiest demigod here. You're my first love."

"I know." She kissed his cheek. "Can we still be friends?"

"I don't want to lose you, Vanessa." He whispered, tears glistening in his sky blue eyes. "You know me better than I know myself."

"When you go back to Camp Jupiter, you'll forget about me."

"No I won't."

They stood and she hugged him. "May the gods be with you, Jason Grace."

The next afternoon, Octavian dragged her away from the crowd before the Roman demigods were leaving. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you not coming home?" He demanded, popping a hand on his hip.

"I belong here with Luke."

He hugged her suddenly and unexpectedly. "I'll miss you. You piss me the hell off, but I'll miss you."

She smiled. "I'll visit you and Gabriel."

The handsome Mexican appeared behind Octavian. "_Adios, mi amiga. _I wish the best for you and Luke."

"And the same for you and Octavian."

She waved farewell to her Camp Jupiter family as they mounted the eagles, ready for flight. Jason smiled sadly as he stepped in front of Luke. "You should know you had her heart even after you broke up. If I ever hear you screwed her over again, gods willing, I'll make you wish you were dead." He kissed Vanessa's cheek. "Come back during the tournament? I can't win without you."

"Of course." She winked at Reyna. "I've already been invited. Sparky and Sharky will remain the reigning champions."

Luke nodded, acknowledging Jason's threat. "I don't deserve her, but then again, you don't either. Trust me, I am not going to do anything to mess this up."

Luke was being weird. After six months of them being back together, he was avoiding her for some reason, spending hours with Percy and Annabeth. Finally, while walking with Annabeth, she spotted him in the arena. "I'll catch you later." She said, heading toward him.

The sweat glistened on his toned arms as he faced off against one of the wooden dummies. His long, blonde hair fell into his eyes as he focused. "Hey stranger." She leaned against the weapons shed.

He jumped, turning around. When he saw her, his face broke out into a huge grin. "What's up, gorgeous?"

She shrugged. "What's been going on, Luke? You've barely talked to me for the past week and a half."

He looked down. "Sorry. I've had a lot on my mind. Wanna go for a walk? I'm done practicing."

"Sure."

"Sweet. I got to grab something out of my cabin."

He wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked along a narrow path in the woods, enjoying each other's presence. When they came to the edge of a small meadow with the creek running through it, she immediately stuck her bare feet in the cool, clear water. He laughed as she reclined, yanking him down with her. She rested her head on his chest until he broke the silence between them.

He sat up, gazing at her with pure love in his eyes. "Vanessa, I love you."

"I love you too." She said as he pulled her up.

He bent down on one knee and opened a small, black velvet box, revealing a simple silver band. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Don't worry, I bought this." He smiled.

She gasped, dropping down in front of him. "Luke, of course I will!" She threw her arms around him, knocking him to the ground and kissing him passionately.

He chuckled, slipping the ring on her finger without breaking the kiss.


End file.
